1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a perineal wash system that provides for full access to the perineum of a seated person. More particularly, this invention pertains to a seat that allows a caregiver to fully access the perineal area of a person sitting in the seat and to a perineal washer that redirects fluid from a hand-held spray nozzle that redirects fluid to the perineal area of the seated person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elder care facilities often provide hygienic care for its residents. Daily bathing in warm flowing water is both a hygienic and relaxing activity. Incontinent accidents commonly occur when persons are bathed in warm flowing water because of the relaxation of the body. Because the bathing areas in care facilities are often shared by multiple persons, it is not unusual for one person to come into contact with the waste of another person. For example, elderly persons are transported to a common wash area in a wheeled bath chair. The person is bathed while seated in the chair. Common bath chairs sometimes have a pot or bucket for catching fecal matter or other wastes from an incontinent person seated in the chair. These pots are not often used because of the pinching that occurs when the pot is removed with the person seated in the chair. Also, because the bath chair has wheels and is used to transport the person, the wheels often pass through the bodily waste and track that waste on the floor as the person is transported from the bathing area.
Clostridium difficile (C. Difficile or C. Diff) is a deadly bacteria. It is the most serious cause of antibiotic-associated diarrhea (AAD) and can lead to pseudomembranous colitis, a severe infection of the colon. The C. difficile bacteria naturally reside in the body at non-toxic levels, normally. Transmission of C. difficile from one person to another often follows the vector from fecal matter to oral ingestion, such as can occur when fecal matter contaminates an object that is then touched by someone. The person has contaminated hands, which handles food and/or medicine, which causes the contamination to be ingested, thereby infecting the person. The infected person may experience overgrowth of C. difficile. The overgrowth is harmful because the bacterium releases toxins that potentially causes bloating, constipation, and diarrhea with abdominal pain, which may become severe. In elderly persons or those with frail immune systems, overgrowth of C. difficile often has severe, and sometimes deadly, consequences.
Many elderly or handicapped persons are not able to stand while being bathed. Such persons are often bathed while seated in a chair, such as a shower chair. Some elderly and handicapped persons have limited mobility and are able to stand for short periods, but are often cared for while seated. Elderly persons and handicapped persons benefit from being bathed by a caregiver when the person is in a seated position. Common bath chairs have a round seat or a seat that is open only in the front, making it difficult, if not impossible, for the caregiver to wash the perineal area of the person seated in the chair. Such a seated position makes it difficult for the caregiver to wash the perineum of the seated person because access by the caregiver is limited by the seated position and the seat. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to wash an elderly or handicapped person while that person is seated. Also, in a care facility with numerous persons needing care, there is a need to be able to transport such persons to a washing area without contaminating the care facility and the caregivers. Additionally, there is a need for caregivers to wash and otherwise care for persons without becoming contaminated by waste, including fecal matter, from the person being cared for.